The Last Fight
|season = 4 |number = 3 |epnumber = 69 |prodcode = 403 |image = 403-Clay with broken chair.jpg |airdate = November 7, 2014 |viewers = 4.93 million |writer = Thomas Ian Griffith |director = Paul A. Kaufman |co-stars = Co-stars |objects = |images = Images |literary = |previous = |next = }} "'}} is the third episode of Season 4 of Grimm and the sixty-ninth episode overall. It first aired on November 7, 2014 on NBC. Synopsis Nick talks with Juliette and Wu about what he saw when he got a huge headache. He tells them he saw some kind of old room and Juliette says he's scaring her and Wu agrees with her. Juliette says they're taking him to the hospital and Wu volunteers to drive. In her cell, Adalind sees the small hole appear in the wall again and looks through it. She sees someone else look though from the other side and they say "I see you" before closing the hole. In an abandoned warehouse, Chavez removes the bag over Trubel's head. Trubel has her hands tied behind her back and is sitting in a chair. Chavez tells her no one is going to hurt her. She tells Trubel to look at her and once she does, Chavez woges to confirm that Trubel is a Grimm. Chavez asks why Nick took her in and if he knows that she is a Grimm. Trubel stays quiet and Chavez tells her that there are people that find what she is and what she can do very important, and that they would be very interested in her services. She tells her that her abilities should not be wasted and there is a select group all working together, and all with the same goal. She has one of the men who helped kidnap Trubel untie her hands and Chavez says she's sorry they had to do it like this, but she had to make sure she was who she thought. She tells Trubel to think about it and she'll be in touch. Trubel starts to run away and Chavez tell Trubel to tell no one for their sake and hers. At the hospital, the doctor looks over Nick's head scans and says he doesn't see anything out of the ordinary. Nothing that would explain headaches or visions. He then asks Nick about having any pain or slurred speech, which Nick says no. Juliette says he was talking to her, he just couldn't see her. The doctor says he'd like for Nick to see an to make sure there's no optic nerve damage. At a boxing match, a ring girl holds up a sign as the announcer welcomes the crowd to the main event. Outside of the gym, three men walk up to Stan Kingston, who hands one of them a wad of many and tells all three not to hold back. He then lets them in a back door. In the locker room, Abe Tucker is talking with Clay Pittman to get him ready for the fight. The three men Stan let in then walk in and Abe leaves. The men pull out sticks from a bag and Clay says "please don't," but the men begin hitting Clay. They knock him to the ground, but Clay stands up and woges into a bull-like Wesen. Abe waits outside the room as Stan walks up. They hear the men getting beat up by Clay and Stan tells Abe "let's get him out there." Stan and Abe go into the room where they see the three men lying on the ground in pain. Abe then walks Clay to the ring. The announcer introduces Clay and his opponent. Back in the locker room, Stan is telling the three men to leave. The man Stan gave the money to complains to him that Clay broke his jaw, so Stan throws more money at him and tells him to leave, but the man says it's not enough and "this ain't over." The fight begins and Clay woges his eyes. The two boxers trade a few punches and both dodge a few hits, but Clay eventually pushes his opponent into the ropes and gets more aggressive, and quickly knocks his opponent out. At their house, Nick shows Juliette a drawing of what he saw when he had his bad headache. She tells him it looks like a prison or a dungeon. She then says this all started after what Adalind did and Nick says it has to be all connected. Nick stands up and Juliette asks why Wu brought the picture of Trubel over. He tells her Wu is wondering why they have a murder suspect living with them and why Hank and him introduced her as a criminology student. Juliette says she thinks Nick needs to tell Wu the truth, but Nick asks what he is supposed to tell him since he isn't a Grimm anymore. Trubel arrives to the house and tells Nick and Juliette hi before heading to bed. Press Release A LOCAL BOXING GYM COMES UNDER FIRE AFTER A BRUTAL HOMICIDE -- LISA GAY HAMILTON, ELIZABETH RODRIGUEZ AND JACQUELINE TOBONI GUEST STAR‎ -- ‎ After Nick (David Giuntoli) has a bizarre, unsettling vision, he and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves on a case that takes them into the world of boxing. Trubel (guest star Jacqueline Toboni) finds herself under the watchful eye of Agent Chavez (guest star Elizabeth Rodriguez) before jumping into the ring to help with Nick's investigation. Meanwhile, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) and Rosalee (Bree Turner) get some unexpected help in figuring out a way to restore Nick's Grimm abilities. Elsewhere, Adalind (Claire Coffee) encounters a mysterious visitor in her dungeon cell. Bitsie Tulloch, Sasha Roiz and Reggie Lee‎ also star. Guest stars Wesen Videos Select scene Production Notes Continuity *This episode picks up right after ended. Trivia